1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic levitation systems for moving objects, and more specifically, to an improved magnetic levitation train system.
2. Description of Related Art
Halbach arrays, invented by Klaus Halbach in the 1980s for use in particle accelerators, represent a maximally efficient way to arrange permanent-magnet material when it is desired to produce a strong periodic magnetic field adjacent to the array. The beauty of the concept is that the effect of the cross-magnetized magnet bars in the array is to enhance the periodic magnetic field at the front face of the array, while canceling it back face of the array. Not only is the field enhanced, but analysis shows that in a long array the horizontal and vertical components are nearly purely sinusoidal in their spatial variation, with negligible higher spatial harmonics. If the Halbach array is then fabricated from high-field permanent-magnet material, such as NdFeB, peak fields near the front face of the array of order 1.0 Tesla are possible.
Particularly for lower-speed applications of magnetic levitation, such as for urban train systems, it is desirable to employ systems that are simple in construction and operation and that have low drag at urban speeds. Conventional maglev systems, that is, ones employing superconducting coils, or ones requiring servo-controlled electromagnets for levitation, appear to fall short on one or more of these counts.
Since it was first proposed the magnetic levitation of trains has been perceived to offer many potential advantages over conventional train technology. Besides the ability of maglev trains to operate a higher speeds than are deemed possible with wheel-and-rail trains, maglev trains should require less maintenance and be much smoother-riding and quieter than conventional rail systems. These perceived advantages have stimulated major development programs, particularly in Germany and Japan, to solve the technical and economic challenges of this new technology. These decades-long efforts have resulted in impressive demonstration systems, but as yet have not led to commercially operating rail systems in these countries. Factors that have slowed the deployment of high-speed maglev trains based on these technologies include technical complexity and high capital cost.
In an attempt to address these issues by taking advantage of new concepts and new materials, a different approach, called the Inductrack, was proposed. The first-proposed Inductrack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,326, titled “Magnetic Levitation System For Moving Objects”, referred to herein as Inductrack I, employs special arrays of permanent magnets (“Halbach arrays”), on the moving train car to produce the levitating magnetic fields. These fields interact with a close-packed ladder-like array of shorted circuits in the “track” to levitate the train car. In this first form of the Inductrack, single arrays moving above the track produced the levitation. Whereas the Japanese maglev system employs superconducting coils and the German system requires servo-controlled electromagnets for levitation, the Inductrack is based on the use of high-field permanent magnet material, arranged in a special configuration called a Halbach array.
In the Inductrack maglev system Halbach arrays are used, located below the train car. When in motion the magnetic field of these arrays then induces currents in a special “track” made up of close-packed shorted circuits. Analysis has shown that the combination of the three elements, Halbach arrays, NdFeB magnet material, and close-packed circuits in the track result in the possibility of achieving levitation forces in excess of 40 metric tons per square meter of levitating magnets, corresponding to magnet weights of only a few percent of the levitated weight The use of Halbach arrays, high-field magnet material and close-packed circuits as employed in the Inductrack thus overcomes previous concerns, e.g., madequate levitation forces, that led to questioning the practicality of using permanent magnets for maglev trains.
The theoretical analysis of the Inductrack leads to the evaluation of such quantities as the Lift-to-Drag ratio and the levitation power requirements as a function of train speed and of the magnet and track parameters. For the first-proposed, single-Halbach-array, form of the Inductrack, the L/D ratio is given by a simple relationship, given in Equation 1 below.
                              Lift          Drag                =                  kv          ⁡                      [                          L              R                        ]                                              (        1        )            Here k=2π/λ, where λ(m.) is the wavelength of the Halbach array. Note that the Lift/Drag ratio increases linearly with the train velocity and that its slope is determined by the inductance (self plus mutual) and the resistance of the track circuits. For a ladder-like track, that is one composed of transverse bars terminated at both ends with shorting buses, typical values for L and R give Lift/Drag ratios of the order of 300 at speeds of 500 km/hr typical of high-speed maglev trains. This ratio is high enough to make the levitation losses small (less than 10 percent) of the aerodynamic losses at such speeds. Also, for the Inductrack the “transition speed,” the speed at which the lift has risen to half its final value (and also the speed where the lift and drag forces are equal) is low, of order a few meters/second (walking speeds). Thus the first-proposed form of the Inductrack would seem well suited for high-speed maglev train applications.
However, an examination of the first-proposed form of the Inductrack for its possible use in an urban setting, where the typical speeds are of order one-tenth of that of a high-speed maglev system, shows that the older system leaves something to be desired. Now, unless inductive loading of the track circuits is employed, the Lift/Drag ratio will have dropped to 30 or less. For an urban train car weighing, say, 20,000 kilograms, a Lift/Drag ratio of 30 at 50 km/hr corresponds to a drag force of about 6500 Newtons at a drag power in excess of 90 kilowatts.